Only You Can Make My Heart Beat Again
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Sara hasn't been the same since Nyssa released her. Oliver has been trying not to read too much into it not wanting to lose Sara again. Luckily Felicity isn't going to stand by and let her friend stay in pain.


Oliver left Sara sleeping on the couch. She would move around, groan and cry a lot in her sleep, he was fine with that, but it was the stabbings that he couldn't take for another night. She said she couldn't sleep without a blade in reach and he understood that. But she kept stabbing him, usually before calling out for Nyssa, the woman she claimed not to love anymore but when she called out to her it didn't sound like she was mad at her, more like she was begging her to come back, to stay.

Oliver overheard Felicity asking how Sara manages to sleep every night with the knowledge of all the people she killed. Sara told her at the time it was really easy. She had Nyssa to hold her and tell her everything was okay. Everything was easier with Nyssa. Oliver went back up the stairs silently only to climb back down making sure to make a lot of noise so they could hear him.

He didn't want to lose Sara again but he couldn't stand seeing her look like she did, she was like dying. He remembered how she use to have a canary until Laurel thought it was depressed so she let it out of the cage, however she forgot to turn off the ceiling fan and sadly the bird died upon flying into it.

Sara felt caged, she said that a few times in her sleep. She was caged here, her family caged her. Nyssa never caged her. Nyssa freed her. But she had to leave her freedom to make sure her family was safe. Oliver heard a loud bang and ran to the couch where he left Sara who was now on the ground.

"You still asleep?"

"No."

"Are you going to get up off the floor?"

"No."

"Okay…" Oliver didn't know what to do so he just left her lying face down on the floor. He needed to talk to Thea, or Felicity some female who knew how to fix Sara. Oliver called Felicity first since Thea was sleeping at Roy's.

Felicity came to the rescue sitting down on the floor next to Sara. Oliver left the room so they could have peace.

"Sara what's wrong?" Felicity asked brushing some hair out of Sara's face.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You don't lie face down on the floor for no reason." Felicity texted Oliver to go and get them some ice cream or something so she has something to entice the truth from Sara.

"You don't know what I do."

"Sara is this over Nyssa isn't it? You miss her."

"No I don't."

"Sara…"

"I don't miss her. I don't. I just…I need to talk to her…"

"Okay, so let's call her, we'll block the number if you're afraid she'll ignore your call."

"No. No calling. I need to see her."

"So you do miss her."

"No…"

"Fine, I'll find a way to get her back here."

"We'll knew if she's in town if the people at customs get killed."

"Okay, I'll find a way for that not to happen this time. Just stay there okay."

"Wasn't planning on movie…"

"Feel free to turn over so you look less dead."

"I'm good at being dead. Everyone liked it better when I was dead. Laurel didn't hate me, my parents were still married. Nyssa didn't hate me."

"None of that is your fault, okay well your parents splitting had nothing to do with the fact that you were dead, well it might have but it was a lot more than the death of their child…and Laruel's addictions had to do with Tommy dying…which would've happened even if you were alive, well you were a live but they didn't know you were."

"Felicity!"

"Yeah Sara?"

"Shut up."

"Right."

…

"So you got in contact with Nyssa?" Oliver asked Felicity as he leaned on the table next to her computer.

"Yeah, I told her that she needed to come here quick that Sara was killed in a car crash. I even did up multiple news articles about it." Felicity showed Oliver the articles.

"And Nyssa cares?"

"She said she was on the way. She sounded upset."

"Fine, if you think this will help Sara."

"It could help. It could also make her even more depressed."

"Felicity."

"Well I'm sorry I don't know the details behind the break up."

"When is she coming?"

"Didn't say, but if we hear of customs guards getting attacked, it's safe to say she's here."

"Sara know you're doing this?"

"Not really."

"Yeah, this can't end badly. Best case scenario my girlfriend leaves me for her crazy assassin ex-girlfriend, worse case my girlfriend is depressed even more and keeps stabbing me in my sleep."

"Why would you sleep with someone who stabs you?"

"She doesn't mean too, she's asleep."

"You should ask Nyssa if Sara ever stabbed her in her sleep."

"Yeah I don't plan to make time to chat with Nyssa."

"Are you insecure when it comes to her?"

"No…"

"Sounds like it."

"Shut up."

…

Quintin called Felicity and asked her to get the video surveillance from the grave year, someone dug up the empty coffin from Sara's grave.

"Do you think Nyssa would try and steal Sara's body?"

"Yes."

"I'm serious."

"So I am. That woman is insane. I don't blame her considering who her father is but still. She is not above stealing a dead body."

"I'm just going to call her. Pass me your phone."

"Why my phone?"

"Because I can't afford the long distance charges that calling an international number will get me. I don't know how Sara could afford it."

"Nyssa was paying for it…"

"She left them but she wanted them to pay her bills?"

"She's street smart." Oliver knew that when it came to some things Sara wasn't the brightest. "Can you pull up her phone bill?"

"Of course." Felicity did her magic and pulled up the phone bill which she tracked down using Sara's number. "Wow they're still paying for her phone."

"Of course they are." Oliver couldn't believe this, who still pays for someone's phone that they were trying to kill.

…

_Sara felt the weight in the mattress shift as Nyssa got up. _

"_Where are you going?" She mumbled reaching out to grab Nyssa and keep her in their bed. _

"_Go back to sleep my little bird. You need a lot of rest for your training in the morning." _

"_Can't sleep if you're gone." _

"_I'll only be a minute, go back to sleep I'll rejoin you soon." Sara nodded too tired to fight and settled for burying her head in Nyssa's pillow. _

_When Nyssa returned she smelted of blood. "Go shower." Sara was awake this time and refused to budge to allow Nyssa to return to the bed. _

"_You were just complaining about me leaving."_

"_But now you smell like blood. Is it your blood?"_

"_No it is not my blood."_

"_Then go shower and then you can come back to bed."_

"_And what if it was my blood?" _

"_I'd be in the shower with you to make sure you were badly hurt."_

"_Then it is my blood."_

"_You're just trying to get me in the shower with you."_

"_Guilty." _

"_Go shower so you can come back to bed. I'm tired." Nyssa nodded, leaning down to kiss Sara's forehead before changing out of the bloody clothes. She liked coming home to Sara after a quick kill, yes the only reason she killed the guy as because he spoke about what he would do to Sara if it wasn't for Nyssa but still, she had to send a message. The American was hers._

_Nyssa made quick work of getting the blood off and replacing it with the smell of her body wash. She carefully rolled Sara over once she was all dried off and in a pair of panties and loose top. Sara rolled over without waking but once Nyssa was lying down the blonde rolled back and started using the deadly assassin as a pillow. _

"_I love you." Sara mumbled a hand going to play with Nyssa's hair._

"_I love you too my canary." _

…

Sara wanted a way to forget the memories but a part of her knew she would feel even worse. Hell her father seemed to have no issue with the fact that his baby girl had taken up with an assassin for five years, he was just glad she wasn't alone during those years.

She left the League to make sure her family was safe and stayed away because she didn't notice how much the killing was killing her until it stopped.

She told Nyssa that what remained of her soul would die if the killings are to continue but a part of her died without Nyssa. If Nyssa knew just how much Sara missed her and needed her Sara knew she would never be allowed to leave the League. She wouldn't have the strength to leave Nyssa a second time.

"_Sara go to sleep." Nyssa ordered from her side of the bed as the blonde tossed and turned for the umpteenth time. _

"_Can't sleep."_

"_You'll be fine tomorrow, you'll go on your missions, make your first kill, bring back the head, then we'll spend the rest of the day making love celebrating your successful first solo mission."_

"_What if I can't do it?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous you're skilled enough to have no trouble in killing your target."_

"_I don't mean skill wise Nyssa, I mean what if I can't kill him." Sara rolled over to face Nyssa. _

"_I have complete faith in you Sara." Nyssa kissed her before wrapping her arms around Sara's waist. "Now go to sleep the morning will be here before you want it to." _

The first mission Sara went on Nyssa was with her. When Sara hesitated Nyssa stepped in and ended the life. She lectured Sara on the flight home about how she couldn't be afraid to end the life of someone unworthy. They were doing God's tasks by ending these lives. With Nyssa's constant encouragement Sara didn't think about the fact that she was killing, instead she focused on Nyssa and how proud she would be when she came home.

"Sara are you okay?" Thea asked as she spotted the blonde lying face down on the floor.

"Yes."

"Why are you lying like that?"

"Because…"

"Okay. I'm here when you're ready to talk."

"Don't need to talk."

Thea left wondering if she should call Laurel or Detective Lance. Sara wasn't okay.

…

Felicity should've been surprised to find Nyssa waiting for her under the club but she wasn't. She had no doubt that if someone was going to be able to find them it was one of the leaders of the League.

"Her grave was empty."

"It is. She's not dead. She's alive, well kind of. She's depressed and I figured you could help her. She needs you. She's depressed because she misses you and she loves you and you need to go to her and get her off the floor. Oh also did she use to stab you in her sleep?"

"She never stabbed me in her sleep."

"Not even during nightmares?"

"She stopped having nightmares after the majority of her wounds were healed."

"But she's still having nightmares now."

"Where is she?"

"Oliver's house." Felicity went to print off directions for her but when she turned around to hand them to Nyssa the assassin was gone. "Assassins can have manners too!"

…

"Get up Sara."

"No."

"Get up now."

"No." Sara knew she was going insane, she was hearing Nyssa's voice.

"You know how much I dislike repeating myself Ta-er sah-fer." Sara looked up at this and saw Nyssa standing before her.

"I love it when you wear that hat."

"I know. Now get up." Sara got up and wrapped her arms around Nyssa.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't be a part of the league and I didn't think you would still be with me if I wasn't."

"If you said you were leaving to check on your family I would've came with you. I wouldn't have any issue with you wanting to protect them. I'm the one who asked you if you wanted to go back home."

"But I didn't want to leave you."

"You don't have to leave me."

"How can this work, I'm sure Ra's wants me dead."

"He does. But don't worry about my father I've always been good at getting him to calm down and listen to reason."

"No you haven't. Last time you tried he ran his sword through you."

"I convinced him not to kill you. He wanted to slaughter your family in front of you, as well as anyone you've had contact with since leaving. Then when you begged for death he was going to cut off your limbs and leave you to slowly bleed to death."

"…Considering that this is from the man who raised you, you really are not as messed up as you could be." Sara knew Ra's put family above all else and she knew when she left that night that she would pay for hurting Nyssa. But she didn't think he would go as far as he planned.

"Talia is a lot worse."

"But it sure makes family dinners fun."

"Does it ever."


End file.
